Falling Angel
by IllumiDaiki
Summary: /"Yang bisa mengubah diriku tidak hanya aku, tapi Dia juga"/Quotes baru Aomine yang capruk AominexFem!Kise Sudah mengalami banyak pertimbangan dan suntingan Inspirasi dari MV SM The Ballad-Miss You nya masih berlaku, tapi mohon maaf sangat tidak serupa.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Angel

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Aomine x Fem!Kise

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama (Semuanya saya tidak yakin)

Rated : K+

Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC pake banget, Typo sudah pasti, EYD belum tentu sesuai, Plot amburadul, diksi masih belajar, Newbie & mainstream story, inspired from SM the Ballad MV - Miss You, tapi gak sepenuhnya mirip. Masih sangat banyak kekurangan.

Chapter 1. She Comes From Heaven

.

.

.

Jam digital diatas meja nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00, dering alarm pun sudah mencoba dimatikan sejak setengah jam lalu. Aomine Daiki menggeram kesal begitu alarm yang berisik itu kembali terdengar, ini sudah yang ke 6 kalinya berbunyi, artinya alarm itu sudah diset berbunyi setiap 5 menit sekali sebelum mati sungguhan setelah dilepas baterainya. Aomine tahu ini ulah Satsuki, sahabat masa kecilnya yang sekarang masih setia bersamanya sampai masuk ke Touou Gakuen. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu memberi Aomine jam digital sebagai kado ulang tahun kemarin lusa, Aomine sih senang senang saja mendapat kado karena dari sekian kenalan yang ia punya, hanya Satsuki lah yang ingat ulang tahunnya. Tapi ia tidak mengira gadis bermarga Momoi itu memberi benda yang berbunyi lebih menjengkelkan daripada omelannya sendiri.

Aomine bangun secara terpaksa dan sesuai petunjuk Satsuki, ia mencabut baterai jam digitalnya untuk membinasakan sang alarm. Terkadang ia bingung dengan cara kerja benda itu dan darimana Satsuki mendapatkannya, tapi setidaknya itu bisa sedikit mengurangi pekerjaan Satsuki untuk selalu membangunkannya dan sedikit mengurangi sakit kepalanya di pagi hari kala si surai merah jambu mulai mengomel.

Masalahnya hari ini yang membuatnya kesal bukanlah Satsuki yang memberi benda itu atau benda itu yang mengeluarkan suara berisik. Sudah sepatutnya alarm berbunyi seperti itu karena membangunkan orang adalah tugas pokoknya. Tapi yang membuat Aomine kesal adalah ia memasang alarm pada akhir pekan juga. Pagi di akhir pekan yang seharusnya masih Aomine gunakan untuk bergulung di dalam selimut, sekarang digunakan seperti 6 hari sebelumnya yang biasa. Aomine sebenarnya bisa saja untuk tidur kembali setelah mematikan alarm, tapi itu membuatnya tidur secara tidak alami dan bukannya nyaman malah akan membuatnya migrain. Lebih baik melanjutkannya siang nanti atau tidur lebih awal.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan toiletnya, Aomine mengambil roti yang baru saja keluar dari toaster dan langsung melahapnya tanpa selai. Sebagai gantinya, caramel machiato menjadi teman makan roti sekaligus penghilang 'seret' di tenggorokan. Laki laki jangkung berkulit eksotik ini terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran sibuk yang menikmati akhir pekan sendirian di rumahnya padahal ia baru saja merasakan sweet 17 kemarin lusa. Oke, kita sebut saja badan, wajah, dan kebiasaannya tidak mencerminkan sebagai anak kelas 1. Kegiatan menyesap kopi terpaksa ia tunda begitu mendengar si flip phone birunya mulai berdering di atas meja belajar. Aomine menekan tombol hijau kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga, ia tidak lantas menyebutkan kata "halo" atau yang lain sebagainya karena menunggu yang menelpon bicara lebih dulu.

_"Dia pikir dia itu siapa, masih kelas 1 sudah banyak tingkah, hei Momoi, kau sudah menelponnya belum?"_ Aomine mendengus kecil mendengar suara orang kesal disana, siapa lagi selain Wakamatsu yang hobinya ngomel dan marah-marah tidak jelas padanya.

_"Ma, maaf, saya tidak bisa menghubungi Aomine-san sejak tadi,"_

_"Iya senpai, tunggu sebentar dia masih belum mengangkat-Halo? Dai-chan?"_ Satsuki sepertinya sadar Aomine sudah menjawab panggilannya.

"Hmmmhh,"

_"Dai-chan kau ada dimana? Semuanya ada di gym sekarang, jangan bilang kau tidak akan hadir lagi! Ayolah aku malas harus menjemputmu terus,"_

"Aku memang tidak ingat dan tidak berniat untuk hadir, sudahlah Satsuki, aku malas aku pengen tidur, "

_"Hei! Tunggu dulu, ini sudah ke 7 kalinya kau tidak hadir di latihan, aku sudah lelah dengan Wakamatsu-senpai yang terus mengomel dan aku takut Imayoshi-senpai jadi melotot saking menahan emosinya, ayolah datang hari ini saja Dai-chan, menampakkan wajahmu saja juga lebih baik daripada tidak,"_

"Tidak, sudah kubilang aku malas, latihan malah membuat orang lain menjadi semakin payah, yang,-"

_"Bisa mengalahkan gangurou hanyalah gangurou, huh, uhmm, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu bonus kalau hadir?"_

"Tergantung, memangnya kamu mau ngasih apa?"

_"Kalau Horikita Mai-chan edisi bulan ini? Dai-chan belum membelinya kan? Aku dengar itu edisi terbatas khusus September,"_

Aomine mengangkat sebelas alisnya, bersamaan dengan aura wajahnya yang berubah lebih, antusias.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Aomine berjalan santai keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sesuai perjanjian dengan Satsuki ia hanya menampakkan wajahnya sebentar di hadapan semua pemain terutama si Wakamatsu. Dan menendang perutnya sekali lagi karena berani menarik leher bajunya. Tidak ada yang protes ia melakukan itu dan tidak ada yang berani menghalanginya untuk keluar. Ore-sama selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya bukan?

Tapi ternyata kali ini apa yang ia dapat benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Edisi spesial bulan September yang diberi Satsuki tadi memang benar adanya tapi itu bukan Horikita Mai, apakah orang lain tidak bisa membedakan antara Horikita Mai dan Horiuchi Mako? Padahal dimata Aomine yang masih sehat dan keranjang mereka itu jelas jauh berbeda. Tapi setidaknya lumayan daripada dapatnya Zhunon Boys, memangnya dia mau lihat apa disana?

Aomine mengangkat sebelas alisnya kala melihat orang-orang berkumpul di tengah jalan seperti mengelilingi sesuatu. Syukurlah jalan ini tergolong jalanan besar yang sangat jarang dilalui kendaraan, hanya sepeda yang terkadang lewat.

"Jalannya rusak seperti habis kejatuhan meteor, tapi tidak ada batuan meteorit disana,"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa bisa rusak seperti itu? Seingatku tadi malam masih normal,"

"Apa alien yang melakukannya?"

"Jangan bercanda, alien itu tidak ada,"

Aomine menahan tawa mendengar percakapan dua anak SMP yang baru keluar dari kerumunan banyak orang. Aomine baru kali ini merasa bersyukur karena diberi tinggi yang melampaui standar anak kelas 1 SMA, ia tidak perlu menyela masuk untuk melihat apa yang masyarakat setempat lihat. Cukup berjinjit sedikit dan terlihat meski tidak terlalu jelas.

Garis polisi dipasang disekeliling TKP berdiameter sekitar 3 meter, seperti yang dua anak SMP bicarakan tadi, jalan beraspal itu rusak dan berlubang seperti kejatuhan benda berat.

Bukanlah seorang Aomine Daiki jika ikut campur dan memikirkan urusan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Aomine memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeans dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi.

Namun Aomine kembali menghentikan langkahnya begitu melewati gang kecil di sebelah kanannya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak tenang seperti sebelumnya, karena sebuah ah tidak, seseorang tengah terbaring di dekat tempat sampah dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik. Aomine lantas menghampiri seseorang yang dipastikan berjenis perempuan karena mengenakan dress putih panjang selutut yang lusuh.

Aomine kaget bukan main begitu melihat sesuatu yang menutupi bahu gadis itu sampai pinggang ternyata bukan selimut seperti yang terlihat dari kejauhan, tapi gundukan rapi bulu-bulu putih mirip bulu angsa yang membentuk sepasang sayap. Untuk lebih memastikan kalau gadis itu bukan seorang cosplayer, aomine menyibakkan sedikit rambut pirang gadis itu. Aomine semakin bingung melihat sayap itu menempel di punggung si gadis pirang. Gadis ini jelas jelas bukan manusia normal. Dengan sangat hati-hati Aomine mengangkat gadis itu dan menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk menahan kepala, leher, dan bahunya agar menghadap padanya. Dan dengan tangan kanan aomine merapikan surai-surai panjang yang menutup sebagian wajah gadis itu.

Sebagai remaja laki-laki normal yang sedang dalam masa pubertas, Aomine tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terpesona dan mengakui paras gadis bersayap ini begitu elok. Entah karena selama ini Aomine selalu melihat gadis gadis yang ada disekitarnya hanya dari 'ukurannya' sehingga begitu melihat wajah gadis bersayap ini terlihat indah, atau gadis bersayap ini memang memiliki paras sangat cantik meskipun terpejam. Yang pasti Aomine dibuat lupa sejenak pada nama Horikita Mai, Horiuchi Mako, atau berbagai model cantik lain yang ada di hardisk otaknya.

"H, hei, apa kau masih hidup?" Aomine menepuk nepuk pelan pipi gadis itu, tangannya sedikit merinding merasakan halusnya permukaan kulit wajah gadis itu. Bahkan Satsuki saja yang menggunakan berbagai macam pelembab wajahnya tidak sampai sehalus ini.

Sekarang Aomine meletakkan telunjuknya melintang di depan lubang hidung si gadis bersayap, tidak ada angin yang terasa berhembus disana tapi aomine masih merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu masih hangat, hangatnya orang hidup. Akhirnya tanpa ragu dan sebelum orang lain menemukannya dan memicu berita heboh, kontroversial, breaking news, dan sebagainya. Aomine memangku gadis itu yang sebelumnya dipakaikan jaket miliknya untuk menutupi punggung gadis itu lebih tepatnya menutupi sayap putihnya. Kebetulan sekali gang sepi ini merupakan jalan pintas yang biasa dilewatinya dulu saat musuh bebuyutannya di SMP, Haizaki Shougo dan antek anteknya sering mencegatnya jika lewat jalan yang biasa. Meski memakan jarak lebih panjang dan hawanya kurang mengenakkan, Aomine kali ini terpaksa melewatinya lagi demi gadis bersayap yang dibawanya aman dari orang orang pemicu kehebohan.

Aomine merasa tidak terlalu rugi ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya ke Osaka sejak 1 bulan lalu untuk urusan bisnis mereka. Toh meskipun ia harus home alone, pekerjaan rumah tangga yang terdiri dari mencuci, membersihkan rumah, menyetrika sudah dilakoni oleh bibi yang datang seminggu sekali di hari Jum'at atau Sabtu. Selebihnya urusan perut ia terbiasa mengobrak abrik dapur sendiri dan menghasilkan makanan yang porsi, rasa, dan seleranya dirasa layak untuk sendiri. Sekarang Aomine tidak akan membuat gempar orang rumah, membuat ibunya menjerit heboh bukan main dan membuat gosip yang tidak tidak ke tetangga dan membuat ayahnya menjitaknya habis habisan karena membawa gadis aneh ke rumah karena yah, dia sendirian.

Aomine menurunkan gadis itu dengan perlahan ke atas kasurnya, sekali lagi ia menaruh telunjuknya di depan hidung si gadis dan hasilnya masih sama, gadis itu tidak bernafas, ia menyentuh kening kemudian perbatasan rahang dan leher, tapi tubuhnya masih tetap hangat sama seperti sebelumnya. Setelah melihat kondisi eksternal gadis itu yang tidak baik karena banyak luka goresan seperti habis terjatuh, dan long dress putih yang dikenakannya sudah tidak putih lagi karena terkena noda tanah dan darah dan banyak robek sana sini, Aomine memutuskan lari ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk bersih, dan kotak P3K. Mau manusia atau bukan Aomine berpikir ia akan menanyakannya nanti pada gadis itu jika sudah siuman, sekarang yang terpenting melakukan PP pada gadis itu seperti yang sudah ia pelajari saat seminar tentang Pertolongan Pertama di SMP.

"Engh," gadis itu melenguh pelan saat Aomine menyeka luka lecet di keningnya dengan handuk kecil yang dibasahi air hangat yang sudah dicampur sedikit cairan antiseptik. Sungguh Aomine benar benar ingin menampar pipinya sendiri atas apa yang dilakukannya hari ini. Ini bukanlah gaya biasa seorang Aomine Daiki yang terkenal dingin, skeptik, dan tempramen. Ia tidak pernah se peduli ini pada siapapun termasuk Ayah Ibunya. Bahkan saat Satsuki jatuh dari sepeda bukannya menolong ia malah tertawa. Ia tahu ini aneh tapi kali ini ia merasa tidak ingin tidak peduli pada gadis antara manusia dan bukan itu yang entah akan siuman atau tidak.

Tanpa Aomine sadari mata gadis itu terbuka, sepertinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan agak basah menyeka kulit lengannya. Iris madunya menatap Aomine dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tidak ada raut kesakitan atau perih dari wajahnya saat Aomine perlahan mengusap lukanya yang cukup besar di bagian tulang kering.

"Kau, siapa?" Gadis itu akhirnya buka suara. Suara yang begitu lembut seperti angin yang meniup padang rumput yang berhasil membuat Aomine merinding.

Aomine menoleh pada gadis itu, aneh, benar benar aneh. Gadis itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk selonjor dengan tenang dan tanpa merasakan sakit padahal hampir seluruh tubuhnya mengalami lecet dan memar. Aomine nyaris melemparkan handuk basah yang dipegangnya kepada wajah gadis itu jika ia tidak ingat dongeng ibunya tentang sebuah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang lain yang bernama malaikat. Yah, malaikat, makhluk yang tercipta dari cahaya dan katanya memiliki sayap putih seperti merpati. Tapi Aomine tidak menyangka malaikat yang dideskripsikan ibunya dulu ternyata berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bodoh, kenapa Aomine baru terpikirkan itu sekarang?

"Kau, apa kau malaikat?" Aomine balas bertanya pada gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu. Yang ditanya malah memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah tidak mengerti.

"Aku ada dimana?"

"Kenapa kau memiliki sayap merpati putih besar seperti itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kau datang darimana?"

"Kau siapa?"

Keduanya tidak mau saling mengalah untuk mencoba menjawab pertanyaan salah satu pihak, Aomine dan gadis itu malah saling melempar pertanyaan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, aku yang menjawabnya dulu," ternyata Aomine yang mengalah.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki, kau ada di rumahku, tadi kau pingsan di gang dekat rumahku dan aku membawamu untuk mengobati luka-lukamu yang banyak,"

"Luka?" Gadis itu memperhatikan tubuhnya dari lengan sampai ujung kaki, memang benar tubuhnya dipenuhi banyak luka dan pakaian putihnya sudah benar benar lusuh tak berbentuk gaun.

"Sekarang bolehkah aku yang bertanya?" Gadis itu kembali memperhatikan Aomine dengan iris madunya yang begitu berbinar.

"..." Bukannya bicara iris biru tuanya malah membalas balik tatapan si iris madu. Gadis itu kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Aomine untuk membuatnya sadar.

"Apakah aku berada di bumi?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya.

"Hah? I, iya, ini planet bumi,"

"Berarti aku pergi sangat jauh,"

"Pergi? Maksudnya kau tidak berasal dari bumi?"

Gadis itu kembali menoleh pada Aomine, dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

"Beritahu aku, sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Manik topaz itu melebar, seolah menuntut jawaban yang sejelas jelasnya dari Aomine.

Aomine mengeryit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Mana aku tahu? Lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau itu apa, siapa, darimana, dan bagaimana kau bisa memiliki sayap seperti itu?"

Gadis itu malah diam menggaruk pelipisnya. Aomine menunduk lesu kali ini, sekarang ia ragu besar dengan dongeng ibunya kalau malaikat itu sangat cerdas lebih dari manusia. Dan juga cerita Satsuki kalau malaikat selalu mencatat segala perbuatan manusia untuk mencegahnya membaca majalah Horikita Mai setiap hari. Malaikat jenis seperti gadis di hadapannya tidak menggambarkan watak malaikat seperti dongeng dua wanita yang paling dekat dengannya itu. Atau malaikat ini mengalami amnesia karena dilihat dari luka-lukanya, malaikat ini mungkin terjatuh dari langit. Aomine tidak bisa berpikir yang rasional untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi pada makhluk manis tapi berantakan dihadapannya ini.

"Aku, aku memang tidak berasal dari permukaan bumi,"

Aomine kembali menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Namaku Ryouta, aku berasal dari langit ke-7, seperti yang kau pikirkan aku ini bukan manusia,"

"Berarti kau memang malaikat,"

"Malaikat? Tidak, tidak, kasta mereka terlalu tinggi untuk disejajarkan denganku,"

"Lalu kau itu apa? Manusia bukan, malaikat bukan, asalmu dari langit ke-7, langit ke-7 itu surga kan? Atau apa kau itu jin? Setan? Iblis? Dedemit? Makhluk jadi-jadian?" Aomine sepertinya mulai kesal dengan gadis bernama Ryouta itu. Ditanya ini belok ke situ, ditanya itu belok ke sini.

"Kau sendiri inginnya menganggap aku apa?"

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu aku menganggapmu malaikat saja," Aomine sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bidadari, tapi kesannya ia memuji gadis itu yang tidak bisa dipungkiri berwajah sangat sangat cantik dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis gadis bumi.

"Yasudah, terserah, sebenarnya aku ini calon malaikat,"

"Kenapa jadi lebih rumit? Haish, sudah, lukamu itu memangnya tidak sakit yah?" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk luka Ryouta dengan sedikit ngeri, apalagi ia baru melihat luka seperti luka tusuk versi tidak berdarah banyak menganga di punggung Ryouta sepanjang pisau dapur.

"Duh, luka-lukaku memang separah itu yah?" ujar Ryouta dengan santainya.

"Manusia kalau punya luka seperti itu bisa tewas kau tahu?"

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun, padahal aku jatuh dari langit ke-7 loh,"

"Ck," Aomine inginnya berkata _"Terus gua harus bilang WOW elu jatoh dari sana?"_ tapi mengingat ia berhadapan dengan makhluk bukan manusia, aomine mencoba mengeluarkan kosakata yang sebaik mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga. Bagaimanapun juga jatuh dari ketinggian setinggi itu dan tidak hancur adalah kekuatan tersendiri yang dimiliki Ryouta. Siapa yang tahu kalau Ryouta punya kekuatan sihir yang bisa membuatnya ikut naik ke langit.

"Berarti jalan yang rusak itu bekas kau terjatuh?"

"Uhm, maaf sudah membuat jalanmu rusak, tadinya aku ingin jatuh di genangan air raksasa yang aku lihat dari langit, tapi ternyata mengendalikan meteor itu lebih sulit dari yang aku kira sebelumnya,"

Aomine menganga tidak percaya, jatuh dari langit ke-7 bersama dengan meteor. Harusnya ini menjadi breaking news di pagi hari, berarti memang benar kawah yang terbentuk di jalan itu disebabkan oleh meteorit, dan juga makhluk yang mengaku calon malaikat.

.

_**TBC**_

Duh, gimana bilangnya yah, Hallo kah? Hai kah? Saya gak tahu harus bilang apa, saya bener-bener newbie yang kebelet nyepam di fandom ini. Masih panjangan semester sekolah dibanding usia saya ngefans Kurobas. Ini cerita harusnya masih berlanjut dan harusnya bukan yang ini yang publish tapi saya takut keburu tanggal 21. Saya gak mau bikin kecewa sensei saya dalam dunia anime author Saerusa, takut beneran nunggu publish-an saya. Saya gak keberatan gak ada yang baca ini, yang penting unek-unek di otak saya ini udah keluar separo. Review pertama bakalan saya kenang. Ini beneran FF pertama saya yang berhasil saya publish dan semoga bisa sampe tamatnya dan ber-sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Angel

Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Semua peringatan sudah tertera di chap 1

*Pervious chapter

"Uhm, maaf sudah membuat jalanmu rusak, tadinya aku ingin jatuh di genangan air raksasa yang aku lihat dari langit, tapi ternyata mengendalikan meteor itu lebih sulit dari yang aku kira sebelumnya,"

Aomine menganga tidak percaya, jatuh dari langit ke-7 bersamadengan meteor. Harusnya ini menjadi breaking news di pagi hari, berarti memang benar kawah yang terbentuk di jalan itu disebabkan oleh meteorit, dan juga makhluk yang mengaku calon malaikat.

Chapter 2. Lost and Stay

.

.

"Tapi, apa kau benar-benar serius tidak merasa sakit? Lukamu ini bukan main-main loh parahnya," ujar Aomine masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryouta. Untuk manusia, yang terjadi pada Ryouta itu bisa-bisa meninggalkan nama saja. Fisik sudah sepatutnya musnah. Setidaknya untuk 'calon' malaikat sepertinya merasakan perih sedikit itu tidak apa daripada tidak sama sekali karena hal itu bisa menumbuhkan rasa iri dan dengki pada diri manusia. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan begitu lemahnya sedangkan Ryouta yang mengaku malaikat tapi secara fisik adalah gadis remaja ketahanannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan manusia. Oke, pemikiran itu mungkin hanya dimiliki Aomine sekarang karena ia yang pertama mendengarkan kesaksian Ryouta.

"Malaikat tidak boleh berbohong, lagipula, sejak tadi aku tidak mengerti sakit yang kau maksud itu seperti apa," Ryota menatap polos Aomine yang saat ini mengeluarkan ekspresi pias tidak elit dengan mulut menganga dan mata melebar seperti tokoh anime yang tiba-tiba terkejut. Baiklah, itu sebabnya gadis itu kukuh berkata tidak sakit, toh dia tidak tahu sakit itu seperti apa.

"Lalu untuk apa kau pingsan kalau tidak merasa sakit saat jatuh?"

"Aku juga penasaran dengan itu, aku juga tidak tahu pingsan itu seperti apa tapi yang pasti aku merasa sangat mengantuk saat terbang mencari tempat bersembunyi, lalu tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa mengepakkan sayapku lagi dan aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi,"

Aomine menunduk makin dalam sambil memijat pelipisnya, ia terus bermonolog dalam hati kenapa ia bisa tergerak untuk menolong makhluk bukan manusia yang sangat aneh ini, sudah membuat iri karena bisa terbang dan tahan banting lalu membuat lelah karena tidak bisa diajak bicara dengan baik dan benar.

"Dan entah kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa menggunakan sayapku, bahkan merasakan mereka menempel di punggungku saja tidak,"

Aomine kembali memperhatikan Ryouta, ahh ia baru sadar lagi sayap putih yang berada di belakang punggung malaikat itu sudah tidak ada. Sejak kapannya Aomine tidak tahu. Padahal saat menggendong Ryouta ala bridal style tadi ia masih merasakan bulu-bulu halus itu membuatnya agak kewalahan.

"Sayap, sayapmu memang tidak ada," ujar Aomine dengan tampang cengo.

"Banarkah? Kenapa bisa hilang?" Ryouta meraba-raba punggungnya panik.

"Mana aku tahu, sayap itu masih ada saat aku membawamu kesini,"

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa pulang?"

Aomine berujar dalam hatinya, "Emang itu urusan gua?"

Sementara Ryouta panik sendiri mencari cari sayapnya, Aomine berdiri membawa kotak P3K dan wadah kecil air hangat campur antiseptic yang sudah mendingin untuk dikembalikan ke tempat asalnya, meninggalkan Ryouta sendirian di kamar.

Aomine membuang air di wadah ke wastafel, membilas dan mengeringkan wadahnya, dan menaruh kotak P3K diatas lemari es lalu mengambil sebotol minuman ion dingin ukuran seperempat liter dan langsung meneguknya hingga tersisa sepertiga. Ini musim gugur tapi Aomine tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya saat melihat wajah Ryouta. Meskipun merasa iri belum dengki pada malaikat berwujud gadis aduhai cantik luar biasa itu tapi Aomine tidak bisa berbohong tidak merasa _doki-doki_ atas kecantikan tiada tara. Matanya masih 1000% sehat untuk bisa membedakan mana yang kualitas "ORI" dan "KW".

Si zodiak virgo bersandar di lemari es dan melihat telapak tangannya sendiri, ia masih merasakan halusnya wajah Ryouta yang sempat ia sentuh, lalu permukaan kulit tangan dan kakinya yang tidak kalah licin, bening. Sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang eksotik alami. Aomine tidak sadar ia senyum-senyum sendiri, mungkinkah ia manusia pertama yang bertemu malaikat saat masih sangat hidup? Untuk segala keegoisan yang selalu ia lakukan, Aomine merasa yakin sikap egoisnya kali ini merupakan yang paling baik. Aomine tidak akan membeberkan ini pada siapapun, Aomine tidak akan membiarkan Ryouta muncul di breaking news, dan Aomine akan menyimpannya untuk sendiri.

Aomine memutuskan kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan orang panik sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Mungkin setelah dibiarkan sendiri Ryouta akan lebih connect untuk menjelaskan semua yang terasa belum jelas untuk Aomine.

Aomine membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit untuk memastikan malaikat itu tidak mengamuk atau menjerit jerit menangis sesegukkan. Hasilnya nihil dan hanya terdengar suara TV dengan volume tinggi. Apakah Ryouta menyalakan televisi? Yang bisa memastikan adalah Aomine harus melihatnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa dunia berada di dalam benda persegi seperti ini? Dunia di dalam dunia," Ryouta bergumam sendiri dengan posisi memeluk lutut. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk televisi yang salurannya berubah-ubah padahal remotenya masih ada di meja nakas.

"Ahh, Aominecchi, sejak kapan Aominecchi disana?"

Aomine sadar dari cengonya lagi, menghampiri Ryouta dan duduk di tepi kasur sebelah kiri agak dibelakang Ryouta. Aomine mengeryit melihat luka besar di punggung Ryouta sudah tidak ada, iris biru tuanya makin melebar menjelajahi seluruh permukaan kulit Ryouta yang bisa dilihatnya, bersih tanpa gores luka sedikitpun. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, Ryouta sudah seperti korban tewas lakalantas yang hidup kembali.

"Luka-lukanya, sejak kapan menghilang?"

Ryouta menoleh dengan senyumnya yang polos.

"Sejak Aominecchi keluar," Jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada televisi.

"Aomine, -cchi?"

"Aominecchi, dunia apa itu?" Ryouta bertanya balik sambil menunjuk televisi didepannya.

"Kau menghidupkannya tanpa remote?"

"Remote? Siapa itu? Apa dia malaikat dunia itu?"

Aomine menunduk sambil memegang keningnya.

"Itu namanya Televisi,"

"Wah, dunia yang sangat hebat, aku jadi ingin bekerja di dunia Televisi,"

"Terserah,"

Kalau dunia televisi yang dimaksud Ryouta sama dengan yang dipikirkan Aomine, tentunya Ryouta akan dengan senang hati diterima tanpa casting, audisi, dan sebagainya. Aomine mencoba memperluas pikirannya sedikit-sedikit untuk memahami malaikat berwujud gadis itu.

Ryouta mengangguk-angguk dengan jari yang terus memindah mindahkan saluran tanpa remote.

"Heh, uhm, Ryouta," Entah hanya perasaannya atau suasana memang terasa canggung bagi Aomine, ini yang pertama Aomine membawa anggap saja seorang gadis ke kamarnya, selain Ibunya dan Satsuki. Apalagi ia baru berkenalan dengannya secara, tidak jelas. Walaupun hobi melihat perempuan ehem-ehem di majalah, tapi seumur hidupnya yang 17 tahun ini Aomine berani bicara cukup santai hanya dengan Ibunya dan Satsuki(lagi). Aomine baru ingat dan tiba-tiba merasa bingung harus memulai dari mana di sikon seperti ini.

"Hmmh?" Ryouta menoleh lagi.

"Kau serius tidak bisa pulang ke surga tanpa sayap?" Aomine memainkan ponselnya dan diam-diam mengarahkan kamera pada Ryouta, alisnya berkerut begitu melihat tidak ada sosok malaikat itu terjepret ponselnya padahal jelas-jelas Ryouta masih duduk manis dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku terpikirkan satu rencana yang melibatkan Aominecchi, tapi aku tidak yakin Aominecchi mau melakukannya,"

"Rencana apa?" Aomine mencoba menjepret sekali lagi, hasilnya masih sama.

"Mengundang Malaikat Maut-_senpai, _aku bisa ikut dengannya pulang ke langit,"

"Mengundang malaikat maut kesini?"

1...2...3 Aomine terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna ucapan Ryouta dan,

"HAAH? MALAIKAT MAUT?" Jika ada sound effect, yang paling cocok untuk saat ini adalah suara mobil tabrakan disertai kucing yang memekik kaget. Ryouta sampai menutup telinganya karena jeritan bass si eksotis.

"Iya, karena malaikat maut-_senpai _setiap hari setiap waktu datang ke bumi, pasti tidak sulit bertemu dengannya,"

"Ya, ya iyalah orang kerjaannya cabut nyawa, tidak disuruh datang pun dia pasti datang kalau sudah waktunya. Eh tunggu, kau bilang rencanamu mengundang malaikat maut itu melibatkan aku? Jadi maksudnya aku yang harus mati?"

Ryouta hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Itu kan masih rencana, aku sudah tahu Aominecchi tidak akan mau, memangnya makhluk macam apa yang ingin meninggalkan dunia yang seindah ini?"

"Jadi, rencananya hanya itu?"

"Yah, rencana apa lagi memangnya? Malaikat yang sering datang ke bumi yang aku kenal hanya Malaikat Maut-_senpai,"_

Harusnya siang ini Aomine bisa kembali melipat kelopak matanya dan bertemu dengan Horikita Mai di dunia mimpi. Satu-satunya dunia yang Aomine yakini tidak dihuni makhluk selain dirinya termasuk malaikat. Tidak ada dosa yang dicatat, tidak ada yang namanya rasa sakit bahkan jika ditabrak truk gandeng sekalipun, dan Aomine bisa dengan bebas melompat dari tebing dan melayang diudara sebanyak yang ia inginkan. Seperti yang bisa dilakukan Ryouta yang mengaku jatuh dari surga terbawa meteor yang menghasilkan kawah selebar 3 meter di tengah jalan.

Sayangnya rencana indah itu harus tertunda, dan mungkin bisa resmi batal karena sesuatu yang tidak pernah Aomine impikan, khayalkan, bisa turun ke dunia dan berada di kediamannya saat ini. Ryouta, makhluk pirang, bening, dan indah.

Aomine memperhatikan Ryouta yang nampak menggigil sambil mengusap usap bahunya. malaikat bisa kedinginan juga? Entahlah tapi yang pasti Aomine bisa peka hanya dengan kode itu. Dipikir-pikir siapa yang gak kedinginan pakai baju jenis _long dress_ yang bagian atasnya _u can see her neck, shoulder, and half-of back_ berwarna putih. Setengah punggungnya jadi kelihatan terbuka karena sepasang sayap Ryouta mendadak hilang. Ini juga bulan September, sudah masuk musim gugur. Aomine saja pakai kaos oblong tangan panjang hari ini.

"Nih, pakai ini dulu biar gak dingin," Aomine melemparkan sweater biru tua belang abu-abu ke pangkuan Ryouta. Ryouta hanya memperhatikan sweater itu dengan tatapan 'bagaimana cara memakainya'.

Aomine mendesah sambil mendekati Ryouta, sebelumnya ia mengambil remote di atas nakas dan mematikan TV yang terdengar sangat mengganggu.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu sebentar," titah Aomine sambil menyiapkan sweater itu agar siap pakai. Ryouta menurut dan kedua lengannya pun masuk ke dalam lengan sweater yang besar. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sweater itu berhasil dikenakan Ryouta. Lucu, sweater itu padahal sweater terkecil yang Aomine miliki tapi sweater itu seakan-akan bekas Titan saat Ryouta yang mengenakannya.

"Aominecchi, punya banyak bulu hangat seperti ini disini?" Ryouta terlihat senang dengan sweater itu. Tangannya yang tertutup sweater ia gerak-gerakkan lucu.

"Itu namanya sweater, terbuat dari wol,"

"Wol? Nama benda-benda di bumi aneh-aneh,"

"Eh, dipikir-pikir sejak tadi kau seperti baru pertama kali melihat bumi, memangnya sebagai 'calon malaikat' kau tidak belajar tentang bumi dan isinya? Atau kau ditugaskan di bumi yang lain?"

Ryouta menggeleng dengan raut agak masam.

"Kalau aku cerita akan memakan waktu bumi lebih dari 100 tahun,tapi mungkin aku bisa mempersingkatnya,"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja,"

"Aku belajar alam semesta baru sampai permukaan bumi, aku masih menghafal jenis perbuatan manusia yang harus dicatat dan benda-benda yang mengakibatkan manusia harus terus diawasi, biar aku ingat,"

Ryouta memicingkan matanya melihat sebuah benda di atas bantal.

"Nah, seperti benda itu," Ryouta menunjuk benda di atas bantal yang ternyata majalah kesayangan Aomine. Aomine merasa seluruh tubuhnya mendingin, senyuman naas terpampang manis di wajahnya.

"_Senpai-senpai _yang kembali dari bumi selalu mengomel saat kebagian tugas mengawasi manusia yang membawa benda ini, bahkan ada yang berharap manusia semacam itu cepat-cepat dimusnahkan, katanya mereka itu manusia yang rusak,"

Seperti ditimpa jutaan majalah ehem-ehem berbagai jenis, menelan ludah terasa lebih berat daripada saat membaca dan melihat keindahan dunia itu satu per satu. Maling tidak akan mengaku kalau belum dikeroyok, sekarang Aomine merasa dikeroyok habis-habisan, tapi sayangnya hati kecilnya masih belum mau mengakui semuanya pada Ryouta. Hei-hei, makhluk itu adalah calon anggota badan intelijen kiriman Tuhan, imajinasi Aomine seketika meluas, apakah kepolosan yang Ryouta buat itu palsu? Apakah jatuhnya Ryouta adalah sebuah skenario sebagai awal pemusnahan manusia rusak?

"Apa Aominecchi pemilik benda ini juga?"

Skakmat, sekarang Aomine menyesal tidak bisa apik pada barang pribadi yang termasuk kesayangannya itu Majalah Horikita Mai. Bingung, Aomine bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ahh itu tidak penting, aku kan belum dilantik jadi malaikat sebenarnya, lagipula aku masih percaya taubat, Tuhan juga masih menerimanya sampai saat ini. Aku yakin Aominecchi itu baik hati, dosanya tidak akan sebanding dengan kebaikan hati Aominecchi,"

Aomine tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, perkataan Ryouta ada yang benar tapi lebih banyak salahnya. Salah terhadap menilai dirinya, baik hati macam apa yang dimiliki Aomine? Lancang pada _senpai?_ Merebut makanan Sakurai? Mencela dan menyontek pada Satsuki? Hati Aomine seketika tergetar, dongkol iya, selama ini Aomine banyak berbuat dosa dibanding pahala. Tapi makhluk calon agen kiriman langsung dari Tuhan malah menilainya baik hati.

"Kenapa kau menilai aku baik hati segampang itu?"

"Aominecchi baik hati karena mau menolongku,"

"Gimana kalau aku jahat? Aku menolongmu karena aku punya maksud lain,"

"Aominecchi tidak melakukan apa-apa sekarang, dan tidak terlihat akan melakukan sesuatu padaku,"

"Kalau aku akan melakukannya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak percaya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Aominecchi tidak akan melakukannya,"

Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dampak dari menyadari dosa dan bingung untuk menyesalinya atau tidak. Terketuk pintu nurani tapi kuncinya tidak tahu dimana.

Tidak terasa waktu menunjukkan jam 03.00 sore. Solusi untuk mengembalikan Ryouta ke surga masih belum terpecahkan. Tapi Aomine malah mendengarkan cerita '100 tahun' Ryouta. Aomine sampai lupa makan, lupa mandi, lupa tidur siang, dan jelas-jelas lupa Horikita Mai.

"Jadi, sekarang tidak ada yang tahu kau di bumi?"

Ryouta menggeleng.

"Tuhan kan Maha Tahu, apa Dia tidak mengirim salah satu _senpai_-mu untuk menjemputmu."

"Entahlah, sebagai calon yang belum tentu lulus atau tidak, kami belum diberikan kesempatan interaksi langsung dengan Tuhan, Tuhan punya rencana lain, aku meyakini-Nya,"

Suasana hening sejenak sampai Aomine menjentikkan jari sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah, karena rencana-Nya tidak kita ketahui, lebih baik kau tinggal disini saja sampai yang dari surga datang menjemputmu,"

"Benarkah? Kita tidak akan melakukan rencana pertama yang satu-satunya itu?"

"Kau mau bercanda?"

"Hehe, maaf, Terima kasih Aominecchi,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, -cchi itu sisipan yang digunakan makhluk surga?"

"Hah? Tidak, hanya aku yang menggunakannya, untuk yang aku percaya,"

Aomine tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan Ryouta yang anteng lagi dengan dunia kecilnya yang bernama Televisi. Manusia masih bisa merasakan lapar tidak seperti malaikat. Aomine memutuskan untuk mengobrak-abrik dapurnya untuk mengisi perut.

**TBC**

Hwaahhh, 2 tuntazzz, betapa bahagianyah saya bunda ohh bunda Saerusa-cencei. 1 tahun cerita ini terabaikan, Saya bener-bener gak nyangka deminya cerita saya masih bisa dapet review. Author **Cheese-ssu**-san saya gak nyangka anda jadi reviewer pertama saya. Makasih, makasih banget dan maaf selama ini saya selalu membaca apdetan Akaki anda tapi saya selalu jadi silent reader.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang menyenggangkan waktu membaca karya saya, dan juga AUTHOR SAERUSA BUNDAAA-SENSEEIII! Apa yang harus saya lakukan saat bertemu anda lagi?

Yah, sepertinya cuma segitu aja, kritik dan saran saya terima secara terbuka namun tanggapan belum tentu bisa saya lakukan. Komputer nganggur adalah anugerah bagi saya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, saya tidak berharap lebih akan review. Yang penting saya bahagia dan pembaca pun bahagia, dan Aokise pun bahagia.

Terimakasih yah, Wassalam


End file.
